


PANCAKES, BACON AND LOVE

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gave a mission to David : he has to convince Gillian to do The X Files revival. He will do his best to make her agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PANCAKES, BACON AND LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Holly for correcting my languages and puntuation mistakes !

He just finished setting up the table when someone knocked at his door. He ran to open it and found her, black coat and blue jeans on, no make-up, her blond curls following on her shoulders. She was beautiful. He kissed her hello on the lips and hugged her before letting her come in his apartment.

“I’m starving!” she said, taking off her coat. It still had some snowflakes on it from her walk in the cold morning.

“You’d better be! We have pancakes, bacon and eggs, fresh coffee and orange juice. Take a seat.”. He pulled the chair for her and she sat down, running her fingers into her hair nervously.

She grabbed a fork a picked up some pancakes and slices of bacon.

“So, why did you want to meet me so early?” she asked, chewing.

“Well, I have something to tell you, but no need to rush. Eat your food, woman!” he gazed.

She looked at him suspiciously, lifting her right eyebrow. She knew him well and he definitely had something up his sleeve.

 

After a few minutes of small talk, all the pancakes and bacon were gobbled up. He refilled her mug with fresh coffee and she decided that it was time to confess.

“All right, Duchovny. I’m full now, so please tell me what you want to tell me. And please make it fast, ‘cause I have a meeting in like yesterday!” she said looking at her watch.

He took a deep breath and started to deliver his words as he had rehearsed an hour ago, in front of his mirror.

“Okay, I met Chris last week…”

“Oh no! Hell no!”

“Wait! You don’t even know what I was about to say!” he said, offended by the interruption.

“I know exactly what you are going to say, Duchovny. I can read you like an open book! You guys decided that it would be a great idea to do another series of The X Files and he asked you to convince me. So here is my answer: no fucking way!”

He knew she wouldn’t be so easy to convince but he hadn’t expected quite such a total refusal. But he hadn’t showed all his cards yet. 

“Wait a minute, let me just finish okay?”

“Okay, go ahead. I won’t change my mind, but please tell me.”

“It won’t be 24 episodes like back then. We’ll only do 6, maybe 7. Just 3 months of shooting in Vancouver, same old team, it’ll be fun”

She pretended to think for a minute.

“NO WAY! Look, I’m sorry but you know I’m already doing more TV that I want to. I have The Fall, a couple movies, and I really want to focus on ‘Street Car’…”

It was his turn to interrupt her. He stood up and went up to her, slowly. He gazed at her and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“What are you doing? Do you really think I’m that easy?” she giggled.

He massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck gently.

“If you agree, it’ll be 3 months of that,” he whispered in her ear.

She wanted to talk, to make him stop because she knew exactly what was going to happen, but he had already got to her. He had barely put his hands on her and she was already turned on. He kissed the other side on her neck.

“Every day, every night,” he whispered, sucking her ear lobe. “90 days of this.”

His hands went down, caressing her breast above her T-shirt. Her nipples responded to his hands, so he knew he’d won the first battle. He would had to keep going fighting to win the war, and he was already ready for it. Her breathing was louder, her body wanted more but her mind told her to stop before while there was still[ time.

“Sex is not gonna make me change my mind Dave…” she said, caressing his hands unconsciously.

He unbuttoned her jeans slowly, still standing behind her, and slid a hand into them, making her sigh with pleasure.

“Are you sure about that?” Still whispering at her ear.

“Yes,” she said. She didn’t even know herself if this was an answer to his question or because she liked what he was doing.

His other hand slid under her T-shirt and her bra, gently pinching her nipple, while he rubbed her clit with his other palm. She was already wet and it was too late to stop now, so she closed her eyes, and focused. He took off her T-shirt and her bra, freeing her perfect breasts. When she opened her eyes, he had moved in front of her, taking her hand to stand her up. She obeyed and he sat her on the table, pushing the dishes away. He kissed her, explored her mouth with his tongue while he removed her jeans with a little bit of her help.

“It’ll gonna be like good old times,” he whispered, kissing her throat. “Trailers, hotel rooms, Chris’ bed…”

She giggled at his last words. The memories of the 90s came back to her mind. They used to do it all the time, everywhere, no matter who could hear or see them. He could feel that he had won one more battle when her fingers slid into his hair, pushing his head gently.

“Rob’s bathtub, Skinner’s desk, Elevators…”

“Shut up, Duchovny!” she screamed, pulling his hair.

He pushed her underwear away and licked her clit slowly, making her moan. He kept doing it for a few seconds and pushed two fingers inside her. Her arms became weak and she could barely manage to stay sat up, so she rested on her elbow, making some plates and glasses fall on the floor. He kept his fingers inside her, going back and forth, and raised his head to her breasts, kissing and licking them.

“You’re not gonna say no to 3 months of this, right?” He kissed her, so she could taste herself and went down on her again.

“I’m trying hard to separate work from pleasure right now. Can you just… Shut the fuck up please?” she said, pushing his head again.

He removed his fingers from her and took off his T-shirt while she unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. His white boxers were tenting. She wanted to touch him but he prevented her from doing so. Instead, he took off her underwear and rubbed her clit with his cock through the material of his boxers. She moaned and kissed him, exploring his mouth and sucking his bottom lip.

“Come on, Scully. I know you miss your gun and your flashlight,” he said, breaking the kiss and making her giggle.

“Please, David…”

“Mulder. Call me Mulder.”

She giggled again, while he continued to tease her, kissing her neck, her throat, her breasts and still rubbing her center.

“I want to see your ass in a pantsuit again!”

“David, please!” She couldn’t wait any longer. She needed him inside her and he seemed to have no intention of granting her request.

“Mulder! Don’t you feel like calling me Mulder again? Cutting up things? Kissing me and pushing me against a wall?”

“Oh god! Are you gonna tease me until I said yes?” she asked trying to take off his boxers but he still prevented her from doing so.

An evil smile spread across his face. He finally allowed her to take off his boxers, but it just made her felt more aroused and frustrated.

“David…”

“Yes, Scully?”

“I can’t! I mean I wish I could, but…” She stopped, realizing that she had betrayed herself. She’d left an open door and his evil smile vanished to give way to a childish one.

“You really wanna do this?” she asked. The serious tone of her voice contrasted with the situation.

All the positive aspects of a revival came to her mind. She actually missed Scully a lot, she would work with Chris again, a new successful show in the US would be good for her career, and he was right: she couldn’t say no to 3 months with him. Maybe she could schedule something next year.

“Yes. But I can’t do this alone, Scully.”

“You promise me it’ll be only 3 months?” He nodded, smiling. “Same old crew?” He nodded again. “Not in LA?” He shook his head. “And we’ll do it every night?” He giggled and kissed her.

“Is it a yes?”

She paused for a while and finally nodded.

“Ok... Mulder!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gillian was not that easy to be convinced but I just found funny to write something about what Chris told about David convincing her when having breakfast.


End file.
